motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure
Adventure battles let you take your strongest workers to exotic locations to fight evil, capture workers and unlock new cars. Party Size By default your max party is 3 members. To unlock the 4th, 5th and 6th party member slots you must pay a cash value: * 4th - 10 * 5th - 50 * 6th - 250 Worlds (An in-game placeholder has been created for World 5, but it is not yet available) World 1 *1-A **Prepare To Board (cost: 3 ) **Tropical Disease (cost: 4 ) **Snack Time (cost: 5 ) *1-B **Jolly Rogers (cost: 4 ) **Green Death (cost: 5 ) **It Was My War! (cost: 6 ) *1-C **Parley? (cost: 5 ) **King Zombie's Revenge (cost: 6 ) **The Curse (cost: 7 ) *Boss **Blind Jack (need 20 stars to unlock, cost 8 ) **Defeat the boss to unlock Brown Pearl *Special **Undead Tower (cost 9 ) **Blind Jack Is Back (Defeat the boss to unlock, cost 9 ) **Los Oceano Hermanos (Requires CatMan or Super CatMan in party, cost 9 ) World 2 *2-A **UFO Spotted (cost: 3 ) **Skycom (cost: 4 ) **Early Release (cost: 5 ) *2-B ** We Don't Come in Peace (cost: 4 ) ** Kill All Humans! (cost: 5 ) ** Apocalypse Soon (cost: 6 ) *2-C ** Aliens vs Humans (cost: 5 ) ** Order 666 (cost: 6 ) ** The End of Time (cost: 7 ) *Boss ** Twerk Machine (cost: 8 ) ** Defeat the boss to unlock Space Rescue *Special **Save The Earch (cost: 9 ) **Twerk Machine 2.0 (Defeat the boss to unlock, cost 9 ) **The Dark Side (Requires Master Doga in party, cost 9 ) World 3 * 3-A **Green Mountains Zone (cost: 3 ) **Green and Mean (cost: 4 ) **It's Raining Orcs (cost: 5 ) *3-B ** Get Outta My Swamp! (cost: 4 ) ** In The Orc Camp! (cost: 5 ) ** King of The Jungle (cost: 6 ) *3-C ** Axe A Question (cost: 5 ) ** Orc Rush (cost: 6 ) ** He Sees You (cost: 7 ) *Boss ** Earth, Wind & Ownage (cost: 8 ) ** Defeat the boss to unlock Castle Parade *Special **Stealth & Strength (MaxWF 200, cost: 9 ) **Brawn & Brain (MaxWF 200, Clear Stealth & Brain, cost 9 ) Note: <200WF Workers are Zombie (Worker) and Soldier Zombie World 4 * 4-A ** Bandit Escaping (cost: 8 ) ** Back to Jail (cost: 9 )(Note: Lucky Joe can be captured in stage 2) ** Rumored Shaman (cost: 10 ) *4-B ** Tracking Mystical Powers (cost: 12 ) ** River of Life (cost: 12 ) ** Mystical Powers Origin (cost: 12 ) *4-C ** Smoked Out (cost: 15 ) ** World Of Steam (cost: 15 ) ** Atlantis Rules (cost: 15 ) *Boss ** Worlds Collide (cost: 30 ) ** Defeat the boss to unlock Gold Digger *Special ** Boss Raid (cost: 14 (game says 9 but it takes 14)) ** 24H Trial (cost: 15 )(Note: can only be unlocked once every 24 hours) ** Wild West (cost: 9 ) Note: Lucky Joe required in party. Can be captured in World-4A Back to Jail Note: Collect 200 stars to unlock Steam Express Trivia *World 1: Mild references to The Pirates of the Carribean movie series and Batman movie series, with some stages actually referring to movie plots and characters. Some examples are, Davy Jones/The Kraken as El Kraken, Bane as El Puplo and Jack Sparrow as Blind Jack. *Wolrd 2: Basically a mixture of Star Wars and Terminator movie series. Some characters and stage are very similar to actual movie. Some examples are, Master Yoda as Master Doga, Skynet as Skycom and Terminator as Fidelator. *World 3: Some references to the Lord of the Rings movie series, with some characters having resemblance to LOTR characters. Some examples are, Aragorn as Ray "The Black Knight", Legolas as Zitwan "The Thief", Gimli as Kordalinge "The Barbarian", Gandalf as Aleks "The Mage" and also the usual reference of defeating the Dark Lord (Sauron). Kordalinge's joining line is also similar to actual LOTR line when Gimli joins The Fellowship. Cars Earn stars by defeating the dungeons to unlock the following cars: *Cannon Ball (10 stars) *Tank Copter (50 stars) *Zombie Truck (100 stars) * Siamese (150 stars) Workers New workers can be captured while battling in the dungeons using special balls, Pokemon style. A list of both workers and balls can be found here: Adventure Workers Battle Relics While battling in the dungeons, there are several special items known as Relics that can help you defeat your opponants. A list of them can be found here: Battle Relics Notes *Once you have collected all the stars from a stage, you can stil go back and redo it but you will not recieve a reward at the end. *Occasionally defeated enemies will drop donuts, fuel or even mystery cards. Category:Adventure